Last Thursday, Stephanie walked to a hardware store and, after browsing for 11 minutes, decided to buy a nail for $8.15. Stephanie handed the salesperson $8.96 for her purchase. How much change did Stephanie receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Stephanie received, we can subtract the price of the nail from the amount of money she paid. The amount Stephanie paid - the price of the nail = the amount of change Stephanie received. ${8}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ Stephanie received $0.81 in change.